


Delight

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bathing/Washing, Creature Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Incubus Dean Winchester, M/M, Massage, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: Castiel has felt different from the other angels in the garrison for a while. On leave, he decides to take the plunge and visit an incubus/succubus den.





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delight by hullosweetpea [Cover]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572973) by [iongnadh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iongnadh/pseuds/iongnadh). 

> I've always wanted to participate in this bang and I'm so glad I was able to this year! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta Arhe on the PB discord and my artist iongnadh/thekingtrickster (You can view the art here)

The only thing stopping Castiel was the steep cancellation fee. 

He stood outside the succubus and incubus den, overnight bag biting into his shoulder. The website had been clean, not cluttered with excessive photos of succubi and incubi posed in provocative positions. There were black and white photos of bodies buried in plush beds or at bar tops, an encouraging smile on their lips. He would take quietly seductive over lavacious any day. 

He opened the door and was hit with the air-conditioning, a shock from the humid outside. He pulled his wings closer to his body, thankful that they were mostly still hidden in the plane and couldn’t be seen. Inside, a succubus stood behind a counter typing at an iMac. She angled herself towards the entrance and smiled, her red lipstick a bit intimidating. “Welcome to Delight. How may we help you tonight?” 

“Um.” Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. “I’ve made a reservation for tonight under Novak. Jimmy Novak?” 

The succubus smiled and scrolled down her screen. “Here you are. Did you follow the instructions in your confirmation email?” 

Yes, no matter how odd he might have thought the list was: don’t shower or bathe 48 hours before your appointment, no deodorant, perfume or cologne, pack an overnight back with a change of comfortable clothes, make sure you have transportation for the next day covered, and arrive fifteen minutes before your appointment starts. “Yes.” 

“Excellent. I’m Meg and I’ll be here to help you with anything you need. Do you have any questions?” 

“Yes, is there anything else I need to do?” 

“Nope, you are checked in and ready. I’ll be your guide for this evening. We’ve got a bit of a walk before we get to the suite, so don’t be shy.” 

“So will you be —  _ you know _ .” He didn’t know what to choose when the form had asked. If he even would have a preference. This was going to be a one off dalliance, probably unfulfilling, and then he would return to the garrison and continue to serve. It would be nothing more than a night. 

Meg stepped around the counter. She smiled, but he wasn’t sure if it was reassuring or if it was patronizing. Both were similar. “No, that would be Dean. My job is to guide you to the suite you’ll stay in and answer any questions.” She opened a door to the right and gestured for him to follow. “Right this way.”

“Um.” He had quite a few questions still, but that was the point of his indulgence. Everyone had heard of the infamy and wonder that came from succubus and incubus dens. It varied across species, humans were wild and rife with theories, but most knew that if you wanted to have a good time it was the best place to go. He wasn’t sure he’d feel that magic. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to believe the rumors and legends. How could any good come from something that seemed so foregin to him? “Not any I can think of.” 

“Don't be shy, Wings. Anything's fair game.” Castiel's wings flattened against his back. Meg cocked a grin. “You can't hide it from me. You know we have our own little powers just like you. You might be able to fool a vampire, but you can't hide from a demon. Even if we're only demon adjacent. We won’t breathe a word to anyone. Client confidentiality and all that. You’re not the first angel that has visited and you won’t be the last. We don’t make it a habit to judge our clients, only make sure they have a fulfilling experience.” They stopped at a door and Meg knocked twice. The light above the door turned green. “He’s ready. Are you?” 

“I’m already back here, not much I can do but go in.” 

Meg frowned. “Hey, the cancellation fee is just to scare off the stupid fuckers and minors who think they can come by with a fake ID. The hope is that they won’t even try, but it’s a safeguard for us. If they do, we’ll tack on the cancellation fee if we think they’re going to try and take advantage. If they’re a minor, we’ll set them aside and normally have Ruby or Benny give them a talk. It doesn’t happen often, but you’ve got to be prepared for any event.” 

“Do minors really try to sneak in?” 

“It’s just like anything that’s kept from them. Some are curious, or probably watched that terrible succubus porn. Human minors are more likely to show up then creature minors. All those rumors about finding out about your soulmate. I don’t know who started that rumor, but it drives humans here the most. We don’t want to be hard on the kids. Most of the time it’s something else that brings them in. We just try to inform them the best we can before sending them back out.” Meg sighed. “Not the best part of the job, but a necessary part.” The green light flickered on and off. “Yeah, yeah.” She knocked once on the door. “Dean will look out for you. We send him those who are a bit unsure on the survey.”

Castiel worried at the duffle strap. “I’ll be okay. Your reassurance is — reassuring.” 

“Then go on in, Wings. See you in the morning.” She stood to the side and gestured to the door. 

He’s faced down war, carnage, monsters, and more. Somehow this was worse. He opened the door and could hear Meg leave on the other side. 

It was — nice. 

There was a king size bed in the center of the room. A white comforter was pulled back to show black sheets, and a nest of multicolored pillows of various sizes and textures leaned against the headboard. Only the lamps were on, emitting a soft yellow glow that spilled light and shadows across the bed. A thick rug was shoved at an angle between the bed and the side table, possibly to work as a barrier between the hardwood floor and feet. 

Further away, he could hear water running. He stepped further inside and dropped his duffle just to the right of the doorway. “Hello?” 

“Come through to the bathroom. Straight forward.” An incubus then, based on only the sound of his voice. Well, Meg did mention he was paired with a Dean. 

He kicked off his shoes at the end of the bed, tucking them under so he wouldn’t trip if they ended up back in the bedroom. He could smell lavender — sweet and clean, a bit musky. A door was cracked open and he approached slowly. He could hear the incubus humming under his breath. Something upbeat and fast. He pushed the door open and ducked in. 

The water echoed off the tile floors and walls, a large bathtub was half full. The incubus had his back towards him, half inside a linen closet. 

From the back, he was tall, brunet, and in a robe. His shoulders were rolled back, relaxed. There was a bit of a sway to his step. Castiel relaxed his shoulders. He would be fine. He could do this. If not, he could always call Meg. He saw the buttons for the door light by the doorway and a phone with no number pad, so he could only assume it was connected exclusively to the front desk. So far, this wasn’t as bad as he imagined. It was peaceful. “Hello Dean.” 

He turned around, a smile on his face. “Hey Cas.” 

Castiel tensed. “My name wasn’t on the form.” 

Dean shrugged and closed the linen closet, two towels draped over his arm. “I know. It’s an angel thing. I’ve heard of you. Seen you a time or two out and about. And the whole general aura you guys give off. All kinds of colors and emotions. Totally different from anyone else we get.” He faltered and ducked his head down. “Should’ve thought of that before I opened my mouth.” He turned away towards the counter. 

Castiel took a deep breath. He had options. “Are you always like this with your clients?” 

“No, it’s just — you’re my first angel. And, you know, I’ve heard about you guys. What you do. It’s pretty cool, and stuff.” 

Ah. 

Castiel took a step forward. “Well if it’s any consolation to you, this is my first time using this type of service.” 

“Not really. I’ve been doing this for years. I know better than to make you uncomfortable.You didn’t put it on the form, so I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” Dean dropped the towels on the counter. “I can have Meg waive the cancellation fee. This is my fault.” 

“Dean,” he reached out and encircled his wrist. “What did you have planned?” 

He gestured to the tub. “Gonna let you relax in the bath. Scrub your back if you want. Then I’d take you back to the bedroom and groom your wings, if you want. I know angels can be protective of that. Then it would depend on how you felt after that.” 

It sounded nice. “I think we can manage. I shouldn’t have expected you wouldn’t know of the garrison. It’s not like we try to be secretive. And Meg explained your client confidentiality rules. Or at least part of them.” 

Dean chuckled. “I figured as much. You guys took a while to get down here and then get in. It’s normal though. People get nervous, change their mind. We wanna make sure people have good experiences.” 

“I think I’ll stay. I want to give this a chance.” Castiel shucked off his trench coat. “Is there any place I should put my clothes?” 

“Give ‘em to me and I’ll take them back to the bedroom.” 

He nodded and continued to strip. It wasn’t as odd as he thought. Angels didn’t put much thought into their flesh bodies, but it did make him feel vulnerable. It was different when he wasn’t in his true form with his whole range of powers at his fingertips. Here, he was limited to how much his body could handle. And it couldn’t handle his full strength. He pulled each article off without much thought and handed them over to Dean.

When he finished, Dean gestured towards the tub. “I’ll take these in. You get comfortable.” He left through the doorway. 

Castiel wouldn’t have much time before he returned. He dipped his hand into the water. It had gone a bit cool while they had been talking, so he turned the tap on again to fill it a bit more. The water was silky between his fingers, some kind of soap must have already been added. It would explain the lavender smell. The water still on, he stepped in and submerged his body. It had been a long time since he’d indulged in such base desires. He normally didn’t have time, just cleaning himself with a snap of his fingers. His wings itched to be released, but he would do that later for the promised wing grooming. There was no sense in soaking them in bath water. 

Dean returned, a small smile on his face when he saw Castiel was already in the tub. “How’s the temperature?”    
  


“Good. I only needed to add a bit more.” Dean was still in his robe. Castiel hadn’t paid much attention to it when he first saw Dean, but it was grey satin or silk with small birds embroidered around the edge. A bit of green edging brought out his eyes and contrasted with the blue and grey. “Will you be joining me?” 

“No, this is about you and making you feel good. And I know exactly how to do that.” 

Castiel wasn’t quite sure about that. He would feel terrible if Dean didn’t get something out of their night together. But the night was still young, there would be time for that later. He closed his eyes and attempted to meditate. He leaned back and lowered himself deeper into the warm water. He could sense Dean as he leaned over and turned the tap off. Without the water, it was quiet. The occasional ripple from the bath broke the silence. He could hear the clink of glass and tumble of plastic, along with muttered frustration from Dean. “Are you alright?” 

“Fine, don’t worry about me.” 

The noise stopped when he heard the shuffle squeak of feet on wet tile. He cracked open an eye and Dean was now kneeled next to the tub. “Do you have something in mind?” 

“You’re the most tense client I’ve had walk through the door. We have got to get all those knots out of you. And you’ve been sitting in that tub for about ten minutes now and your shoulders are just now starting to relax. Let me take care of you?” 

There was something about it that still made Castiel uncomfortable, but it did sound appealing. And he had never gotten the hang of reaching around to scrub his back in human form. “If you don’t mind.” 

  
Dean beamed. “Awesome. Just close your eyes and I’ll take care of the rest.” 

Castiel trusted his word and resumed his previous position. It was easier to slip into a relaxed state than he thought. Dean hummed songs Castiel couldn’t recognize under his breath and narrated his actions in a whisper. He had some kind of loofah or sponge that he used to wash him — gentle, almost lovingly. Castiel was sure he hadn’t felt this kind of care since Anna last groomed his wings. Even then, it felt like the experiences couldn’t be compared. 

He and Anna had a weeks rest before they were due back out handle a werewolf pack that was starting to rip at the seams after the death of their alpha. It had taken them longer to track the pack down than any of them had thought. Raphael took up the mantle of searcher as they stayed back to attend to the tail end of molting season. Anna had been so careful as she pulled the dead feathers out and coaxed the new ones in. Both would return refreshed and able act as impartial negotiators as they helped restore pack hierarchy. 

Dean occasionally dipped the sponge in the water, close to Castiel’s thighs, before he moved on to a new section of Castiel’s body. Legs, arms, feet, stomach, chest. “Can you lean forward so I can get your back?” 

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” 

Dean moved in circles, deeper scrubs along his spine. Castiel, blissed out, leaned his body forward against his tucked up knees. If this was a precursor to the wing grooming he would be delighted. Why was he so apprehensive about coming here before? 

Dean moved up closer to his shoulders. “You doing okay?” 

“Fantastic,” Castiel mumbled into his knees. 

“Good. We’re almost done here and then we can move on to the wing grooming. I partially set it up when I put your clothes in the bedroom, but I’ll need to finish when we get in. Will you be alright if I have you lay down on the bed? It’s okay if you fall asleep.” 

A bed sounded lovely. Maybe he could make a nest out of all of the pillows. “I’ll be fine once I stand up. You;re very soothing.” 

“That’s the goal.” Dean stopped scrubbing. “I think we’re done. Do you need help standing up?” 

  
Castiel opened his eyes and blinked away the white light and the spots dancing in his vision. “Probably. That almost put me to sleep.” 

Dean laughed. “You wouldn’t be the first person. I’m known for my many talents.” He winked. 

Castiel swore he could feel the blush burn on his face, but he took Dean’s proffered arm and stepped out of the tub, water streaming down his legs. “Is it always like this?”

“Sometimes. More often than you probably think.” He handed Castiel a robe. Castiel shrugged it on as he watched Dean unplug the bathtub and rinse the bubbles away. He turned towards him and offered a comforting smile. “Go lie down on the bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Castiel nodded and left the warm, foggy embrace of the bathroom to the slight chill of the bedroom. There was a bowl of oil on the nightstand and the covers had been turned down. He started to rearrange the pillows in a way that would be most comfortable for him. Such a variety of textures and softnesses laid out in front of him — the choice was almost overwhelming. 

“You’ve got a nice nest going here.” 

Castiel startled as he turned to see Dean standing next to him with a grin and a huge towel. “If you don’t mind I brought this to lay on top of it so the oil won’t slick up the bed.”

“No, it won’t bother my set-up. In fact it would probably be for the best.” He took the towel from Dean and laid it over his work. The towel was plush, not scratchy at all. He laid down on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms. With a deep breath he released his wings into the room. 

Dean gasped. Castiel felt a quick touch to his shoulder. “Cas, your wings — they’re beautiful.” 

“They get me from one place to another. I have been told they’re aesthetically pleasing before.” 

Dean snorted. “Damn sight better than ‘aesthetically pleasing’ You angel types not have mirrors?” 

Cas frowned into the pillow. “Angels don’t hold wings as nearly as high in regard as non-winged creatures do. It’s like getting excited about knees. They have a function, of which they perform well.” 

“Hey, some people like that. To each their own and the like.” He could hear Dean walk closer and feel the dip of the of his weight on the mattress. “And I happen to like them very much. Is it alright if I touch them?” 

“Please.” It felt nice to be wanted. To hear it in Dean’s voice. The first brush of Dean’s fingers against his wings was electric. His feathers wouldn’t be too astray as Anna had taken care of them after the molt, but if he didn’t have someone take care of them now while they were on break from the garrison, he would have to have a rushed session in between missions. The luxury of someone else taking care of his wings was one he would never pass over. 

Dean’s hand made an appearance as he picked up the bowl of oil off the nightstand. “We have an oil that’s safe for angel wings. I can use your oil if that’s your preference, but I know that’s important. Different.” 

“Yes, that’s true. The alternate will be fine.” Castiel felt Dean’s hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. 

“Then I’ll get started. Just relax.” 

Dean’s hands left his shoulders and then reappeared between his feathers. He couldn’t feel Dean’s touch to each individual feather, but he could feel as he worked the oil through, straightening and coaxing broken feathers out. Castiel didn’t know if there was an equivalent for this feeling for other species, but the caring touch was euphoric. Blissed out on the bed, Castiel drifted in and out of sleep. The dim light, soft pillows, and warm air reminded him of his nest back in Heaven. 

“Cas?” 

“Mhm?” He turned his head towards the sound of Dean’s voice and blearily opened his eyes. “Yes, Dean?” 

“I’ve got one wing finished. Feel free to go right to sleep. You don’t have to stay awake if you don’t want to.” 

He burrowed his head deeper into his pillow nest. “Thank you, Dean.” The words were lost through all the fabric and material, but he hoped the sentiment came across. 

Dean murmured something under his breath Castiel didn’t quite catch. Soft firm hands resumed their work. 

* * *

Castiel woke up with his wings still out and wrapped around Dean. It was odd and alarming to wake up in bed with someone you met the night before. Dean was snuggled deep in the nest — a somewhat happy flutter burst from his chest at the sigh — and softly snoring. There were no windows or clock, so he had no idea what time it was. It must be early. His time in the garrison made him an early riser and he doubted that changed even if he had one of the best nights he ever had. He sat up and stretched out his wings. They shimmered in the faint light that came from the dimmed lamp on the table. Dean had done a remarkable job on them. 

Dean mumbled from the other side of the bed and shifted into the warm spot Castiel left when he sat up. They didn’t have sex. He didn’t know that could happen in an incubus den. Would they have to? Dean would need to eat at some point in time. He must be ravenous, putting forth all of that effort with no payoff. Dens like these allowed succubi and incubi safe avenues to eat without the fear of repercussions and with safe boundaries for everyone involved. He broke that. 

He pulled himself away from Dean as carefully and quickly as possible. His clothes were still neatly folded on a chair next to the bed — Dean must have taken them off the foot of the bed and put them there so they wouldn’t get wrinkled. He pulled on his underwear and heard the sheets shift. “What’re you doing, Cas?” 

“I’m leaving.” He didn’t turn around. He should have never decided to do this. It was selfish. 

“We still have time. You don’t have to go yet if you don’t have any plans.” 

Castiel tensed as he pulled his undershirt on. “I’m sorry. I promise you did a wonderful job. You went beyond my expectations.” He angled his head to catch a glimpse of Dean and he really shouldn’t. Dean was sleep rumpled and warm wrapped in the duvet and laid against the pile of pillows. A smile lingered on his face and he blinked slowly as he woke up. 

He sat up and pulled off the duvet. “Nothing to be sorry about.” 

Castiel turned back to pulling on his clothes. Dean pecked his cheek. If Castiel was a stronger angel he would be telling Dean to stop. That he didn’t need to go out of his way to give in to Cas’s desire for soft affection. “I should be. I took advantage of you.” 

Dean turned him around do that they were face to face. He could see the worry and confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?" 

He couldn't look at him. "You're probably hungry. It's selfish of me to monopolize any more of your time when you probably need to replenish. I have no idea when the last time you at was." 

Dean brushed his hand against Castiel's cheek. "About a minute ago when I kissed you." 

And now here was Dean lying to try and save him some worry. "No you didn't." 

"Cas, dude, I think I'd know when I last ate. Besides, I'm still pretty full from last night, but I couldn't really resist getting one last snack. You don't know it, but you're a pretty sweet treat."

Castiel felt like he must look like a gaping fish. Either he was right and being lied to or very very wrong. "I thought you could only eat sexual pleasure." 

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Naw, maybe if I wanna eat the same thing over and over. A guy's gotta have variety." 

Now Castiel was confused. "I think I might have misunderstood." 

Dean took a step back. "Are you still comfortable with what we did?" 

"Yes. I enjoyed it very much. It's been a long time since I've had that level of intimacy with someone." Castiel pulled on his suit jacket. "Honestly really, anyone. My time in the garrison keeps me busy." 

"Hey, you're gonna wanna change. Some people feel fatigue or itchy after a session." Dean stepped close again, his hands hovered over the labels of his suit jacket. 

Castiel nodded and Dean set to taking his layers off. "So how does it work then? If it's more than sexual pleasure." 

"With sessions like these, we guide them based on the client's prime desire. It's how we can create the most energy to feed on. Plus, a lot of people come here to fulfill desires they normally wouldn't indulge in." Dean carried Castiel's clothes over to the luggage rack where his overnight duffel sat. He pulled Castiel’s sweats out. "Everything has its own flavor. Some have personal favorites. Me, I like a little bit of everything.” 

Castiel followed Dean’s light touches and guidance as he changed into his far more comfortable clothing. While he appreciated that Dean did  _ not _ starve it didn’t answer the question he came here to solve. Angelic intimacy was supposed to transcend earthly bounds. Other-worldly. Heavenly. Or as Gabriel once eloquently said, “Fucking beyond human physical limitations.” Yet when he was in front of a literal incubus he wasn’t seduced with a ‘come hither look’ or other flirtatious displays. It had been a soft voice and creature comforts. “I thought I would have sex.” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “It doesn’t always happen.” 

Castiel began to pack away yesterday’s clothes. “I thought I was supposed to have sex.” 

Something changed in Dean’s eyes. Something soft, but understanding. “You know, some folks just don’t have it. Not a big deal for them either way.” 

Castiel paused. “I didn’t know that.” He shifted. “Does that apply to angels?” 

“It applies to everyone.” 

“Oh.” That changed a lot of things. “I was not aware.” 

Dean took his hands and didn’t look away from him. “Hey, it’s cool. Take all the time you need.” 

He didn’t actually think he needed any time. At that ‘oh’ everything fell into place in a way that made sense. Maybe not a conclusive 'oh,' but for now it felt cozy. Comfortable. Castiel took a step away, his hands lingered for just a second with Dean's. "I don't think I need to take time now." 

Dean licked his lips and stared down at the floor. "Good, great. Then if you're ready to go just head back to the front desk. Meg will take care of you." 

A part of Castiel's chest ached. "Thank you." 

Dean sent him a flirty wink. "All part of a night's work. You take care of yourself, Cas." 

"And the same to you." He finished shoving his rumpled clothing into his duffle and glanced over his shoulder one more time before he left. He followed the soft hall lights back to the main entrance and blinked the early morning sun out of his eyes. 

"Morning, Feathers. Have a good night?" Meg leaned against the counter, chin in her manicured hand. 

"It was -" he glanced back at the door, "illuminating." 

"I'm sure it was. Your ride signed in, so after I check you out you are free to go." She switched to the Mac and his attention drifted as he adjusted to the sun. "You are good to go. Don't forget to leave a review on Yelp." She leaned over the counter, close to Castiel's face. "Don't give up." 

He stepped away, puzzled, but left the den and met Anna parked at the curb. 

"Did you have a good time?" She waited for him to put on his seatbelt before she pulled away from the curb. 

"It surprised me, but I did." 

* * *

Three days later, one day left on his leave, and Castiel still felt unbalanced. His night with Dean had been mesmerizing. The only side effect he had was slight dizziness, but it was nothing a nap hadn't taken care of. Anna watched him with a sharp eye and a compassionate ear. Not that he revealed much about his night, but he trusted her enough to be his pick-up the following morning. And he wasn't stupid to think she didn't know. She was an amazing strategist he wouldn't underestimate. 

He pulled at the edges of his sleeves while he waited for Anna to return to their table with their drinks. It would be some time before he had quality coffee again and he wouldn’t pass up any opportunity. He glanced out the window and was taken aback. Dean was outside, strolling towards the front door of the cafe he was at. He burrowed himself smaller in his seat; the oversized armchair would hopefully cover him. There was nothing on the website to help guide him through an interaction if they met in the real world.. 

“And here’s yours, Castiel.” Anna sat his mug on the coffee table in front of him. She settled down in a papasan next to him. “Are you okay? You look unnerved.” She blew across the top of her mug and took a sip. 

“I —” He picked up his mug and stared helplessly in it. “I’m not stupid to think you don’t know what goes on in Delight. But —,” he licked his lips, “The, ah, the incubus came in here and I’m not sure what to do. Do I leave?” 

“Do  _ we _ need to leave?” 

Castiel felt his face burn. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”   
  


“You’re fine, Castiel. I’m sure he’s bumped into previous clients all the time. All that matters is that you respect his privacy and space, which as much as you value yours I’m sure you would, and that’s all there is to it.” 

He sighed and sank into the chair, happy to sit quietly with Anna as they people-watched. He made sure to both know where Dean was and consequently not meet his eye. Anna brushed his shoulder as she passed him to pull a book from the reading nook.

"Hey, Cas. What're the odds we'd run into each other?" 

He didn't flinch, but his wings fluttered under their celestial bonds. "Hello, Dean. Anna and I are staying in the area." 

Dean leaned against the back of the chair, a small smile on his face. "I didn't know if I would see you again. It's nice to see you." 

"You too." 

Anna stood up, book in hand. "There was a lovely chocolate chip scone in the pastry case. Excuse me while I go and see if they have any left." She squeezed Castiel's shoulder as she went by, which Dean was sure to have noticed as well. 

Dean plopped down in Anna's spot. "Is it alright if I sit here?" 

"You're fine. Is it alright if you talk to me?" 

"Yeah, it's not like I tracked you down or you wouldn't leave after your session. They do let us out and have friends, you know." 

Castiel felt his blush spread. "Of course. I just didn't want you to get in trouble." 

"I won't. Besides, I had a great time with you." 

"Me too." Castiel watched Dean as he shifted in his seat. His eyes kept darting towards him and then he'd look away. "Are you uncomfortable?" 

"No." Dean placed his mug on the coffee table. "I was wondering if it would be alright for me to give you my number? Even friends would be amazing, but." He stared down into his hands. "I had a really good time. It's been a long time since I've felt so full afterwards. And it's more than that, but I'd like to get to know you better." 

Castiel looked at Dean, his eager but apprehensive face. He turned around and saw Anna, two tables away, give him a thumbs up. He reached across the coffee table and grabbed Dean's hand. "I think that would be nice." 

Dean's grin spread across his face. "Awesome. Would you like something from the pastry case? This place has amazing muffins." 

Castiel stood up. "I would love that." 

Dean stood up and they held hands as they walked to the counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤
> 
> Me: tumblr or PB discord server
> 
> links please work 🤞


End file.
